Pilot (Doctor Strange: Sorcerer Supreme)
Pilot is the first episode of Doctor Strange: Sorcerer Supreme, as well as the first in the Hood arc. Plot Dr. Strange's New Home Stephen Strange(Played by Benedict Cumberbatch) is putting a few boxes in a building. He then checks that there are no people around and with the flick of a finger, he teleports the remaining boxes into the building and alters its inside. Dialogue (During the scene) : (Voice-Over) Stephen: "I am Stephen Strange. The Sorcerer Supreme, Dr. Strange, Arrogant asshole, Man of his word, I have many names." Stephen: "I was a marvelous and arrogant doctor. I could do things other could only dream of with my hands! Stephen: "It sounds ironic in my head. Considering how I damaged my hands and lost everything." Stephen: "I came to a man named the Ancient One. I was told he could help me. At first he ignored me for my arrogance, but later he saw great potential in me." Stephen: "With time, I learned sorcery and became a hero, as well as a sorcerer." Stephen: "Yet, New York is filled with heroes and villiains. And I am tired of the spandax wearing crime fighters, just as much as the tights wearing criminals." Stephen looks over the area and interacts with a man he sees walking, shouting "Hello" to him. Stephen: "Ah...London is a much better place. Peaceful, nice accents, rain, clocks, the queen, and the best, almost no "supers"!" now plays Kingpin's Office Parker Robins(Played by Mark Wahlberg), escorted by two black muscular men, is walking into an office. In the office, the Kingpin(Played by Stephen Marcus) is seen sitting on a chair, behind his desk. Kingpin: Good afternoon, Parker. '' ''Parker: Good afternoon, sir. Kingpin: My boys are telling me you're a pretty good delivery boy. Care to deliver something for me? Parker: Only if you will fulfil your part of the deal. Kingpin: I'll take you under my wings as if you were my son! But only if you bring me what I ask. Parker: What is it? Kingpin: Glad you asked. Kingpin: Recently, the museum a few blocks from here, had purchased the "Hood of Terror" or crap like that. It's coming to town in a few more days. I need you and my boys to steal the Hood and give it to me. Parker: How much are you gonna pay me for this? Kingpin: 20,000. '' ''Parker: Damn thing means a lot to you, huh? Kingpin: It bloody does. You agree to the deal? Parker: Hell yeah! The two shake hands and the screen switches to the next scene. Parker's House Parker is back at his home. He opens the door and shouts "Mom! I'm home! And I got good news!", only to see a sign on the other side of the door that tells him his mother is at the hospital. He enters his car, drives like a maniac and is nervous. He reaches the hospital, asks the secretary where is his mom(Played by Judi Dench) and goes to her. Parker sees his mother(Played by (???)) in the bed at the hospital. He holds her hand, while shading a few tears. Mother: Parker, honey, how are y--Coughing. Parker: Mom, what happened? Mother: My lunges were going blamy again. I managed to call the doctors though. I hope you weren't worried. Parker: Inform me when stuff like this happen! You are not a child anymore! I need to take care of you if you can't do that, and even my pets died because I couldn't take care of them! Doctor: Mr. Robins, don't worr--'' ''Parker: Belt up, doc. You don't have to live like I do, you don't have an ass as a dad! Mother: Parker! Parker: He abandoned us! You still protect him?! Doctor: Mr. Robins, please comm do--'' ''Mother: Parker Robins, look at you! If I were to leave the world anyt--Cough--ime soon, and you would stay like this, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. Stop this right now. Parker: Fine. I have good news though. I may get enough money to pay for the surgeon you need, very soon! Mother: How? That is a miracle! You're not--Cough--stealing it, are you? Parker: No, mom. Don't worry. '' At Strange's House Someone knocks on Stephen's door. He opens the door and sees a kid, William Kaplan(Played by Logan Lerman). ''Stephen: What are you looking for, kid? William: Bits 'n' Bobs. Stephen: So look for Bobs somewhere else ,please. Stephen closes the door. William shouts from outside. William: I know you're a sorcerer! '' ''Stephen: Kid, are you high? William: No, I saw you do magic! Please, can you teach me? Stephen: You read too many "Harry Potter" books, kid. There is no such thing as magic. William: I can prove it to you! You know I'm right! Stephen: Fine, you're right. Will that get you out of here anytime faster? William: Technically speaking, sir, I am not in your house. I'm just outside of it. Stephen: Nobody likes a smart-ass! William: Come on! Let me in!! Stephen: Kid, go away or I'll call the police. William: Fine, fine!!!! Stephen turns on the TV and sees a report about the "Hood of Terror" that the museum purchased. At the Kingpin's Secret Base Parker, along with a few other men and women, are sitting(Some are standing) in a dark room at night, planning how to steal the Hood. Sam: John, you shoot the bloke who's supposed to deliver this Hood from the dock to the Museum, then you drive his truck instead of him. Mike, Lola, Brendon, you hide in the back of the truck. Sam: Parker and the rest are going to be "hanging out" in that Irish pub near the dock, and at about 18:30, you go out and wait for the delivery. Sam: Amanda, to make sure no one suspects you're there, I need you to vomit. Nobody argues with a drunk pavement pizza. Sam: When the crate is loaded, or in case one of the coppers understands that something's not right, shoot every witness. Ok? '' ''Parker and the others: Ok. Parker: Now, why did the Kingpin asked ME to deliver him this if it's not gonna be my job? Sam: And here the pub enters into play. To give the blokes in blue something to chase after, we need to give them a false suspect. '' ''Sam: I need you to bung the barman and when the police comes investigating, he'll tell them that the truck driver has the Hood and he stole it. When they'll chase John. Johnny will then be proven to be "innocent", and the Hood will really be in one of the crates you will be "delivering" from the bar to Fisk. Understood? Parker: Yes. '' At Strange's House Again Stephen is sitting on his chair, drinking tea. He begins to talk to himself. ''Stephen: Ok, Stephen, you have free time. Lots and lots of free time. What do we do with it? Hmmm.... Stephen: Tarvel to the Dark Dimension? Nah, too deadly. Stephen: Find a cure to cancer? Nah, too...no. Stephen: Wait a minute, there might be criminals here too for me to take care of! Oh god, now I know why people become cops! They're bored when they're alone with themselves! Stephen, you're a geniu--'' William shouts from the door. ''William: Mr. Strange, may I come in? '' ''Stephen: Dear god...Why do you keep bugging me, kid? William: Really, sir? Really? I kept telling to you that yesterday. I want you to show me how to you use magic. '' ''Stephen: And I told you already that I am not a sorcerer! William: And I told you I know you are! '' ''Stephen: Why do you think I'm a sorcerer?! William: Because I saw you using magic on your house a week ago! I was there! Stephen: (His face suddenly has a general look of surprise.) Not that I agree, but, what is it that you saw? William: I saw you changing the house into a new one. I saw this house before you came and after. This is not the same house. Stephen opens the door for William. Stephen: You win. '' At the Dock A ship stops near the dock and the people on it ask the cops in the dock to help them get the cargo off the ship. ''Sam(Voice only): Eagle has landed. Johnny, are you ready? Scene switches to Johnny(Played by `???'), stopping a man that's about to enter the truck and is meant to deliver the Hood of Terror, asking him to come closer, and then shoots him. Johnny(Played by Matthew Willig) stands above the man's corpse, and takes away his keys for the truck. Johnny: I'm ready. Sam: Good. Parker, you in the pub? Scene switches to Parker and other people in the Irisih pub, celebrating and drinking. Parker hands the barman a stack of cash and whispers to his communicatorץ Parker: We're ready. The cops have got the cargo off the ship, and the truck stops by them. A few of the cops look at the driver and realize that this is not the driver that they were told about. They prepare to shoot, and the Kingpin thugs in the truck are doing the same for a couple of minutes, increasing the suspense. Then eventually, they all shoot, and the place becomes a slaughter house. Parker and the others who are in the pub come out. Amanda(Played by Anna Kendric) vomits and the group gathers around her. Parker sees the gunfight and runs away to it. He hides behind crates in the dock and manages to get to the Hood. The cops and the thugs are still shooting each other around him. A group of cops comes and enters the pub, shouting that they want to investigate. Parker is hit by one bullet and starts bleeding, and a few other bullets from the fight around him are cracking the crate, revealing the Hood. Parker reaches out for the Hood, he starts glowing, and shouts out of pain, as some kind of a spirit takes over him(Also a few visual effects are seen expanding from the Hood onto his hand and eventually to all of his body). His wound from the bullet is now healing very fast. The cops who came to investigate are coming for the truck, and when they get there they find Parker, wearing the Hood of Terror, that's concealing his eyes, but you can still see his smile, and holding two guns who are surrounded by an aura of energy. He is surrounded by corpses. ''Parker: (In a slightly more demonic voice) Welcome.... to your death. '' He starts shooting quickly and then the screen goes black. (End of pilot) theme now plays Trivia Teasers "This week... Kicking off Doctor Strange: Sorcerer Supereme..." (A scene with Parker Robins talking with the Kingpin now plays) (Parker is sitting down in front of the Kingpin, who is behind his desk. Kingpin: My boys are telling me you're a pretty good delivery boy. Care to deliver something for me? Parker: Only if you will fulfil your part of the deal. Kingpin: I'll take you under my wings as if you were my son! But only if you bring me what I ask. Parker: What is it? Kingpin: Glad you asked...) "The two first episode of a brand new story!" (Another scene plays, with gangs shooting at each other, and then it switches to the Hood flying above a few cops and shoots them with his "magical bullets") Cast Protagonists Logan3434343434343434.jpg|Logan Lerman as William Kaplan Ljjgszqqh5vqa3tr62ul.jpg|Benedict Cumberbatch as Dr. Strange Judi Dench.jpg|Judi Dench as Eliza Robins Antagonists O-MARK-WAHLBERG-facebook.jpg|Mark Wahlberg as the Hood Stephen_Marcus.jpg|Stephen Marcus as Kingpin Matthew Willig.jpg|Matthew Willig as Johnny Richards Anna Kendric.jpg|Anna Kendric as Amanda Burton Soundtrack Opening: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5YYyjBKO-o Ending: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=raRIWH2I0KA Feedback Here you will write your feedback. Category:Doctor Strange: Sorcerer Supreme Category:Doctor Strange Category:The Hood arc Category:Earth-101420 Category:Vision0 Category:Stephen Strange (Earth-101420)/Appearances Category:Parker Robins (Earth-101420)/Appearances Category:William Kaplan (Earth-101420)/Appearances Category:Wilson Fisk (Earth-101420)/Appearances Category:Johnny Richards (Earth-101420)/Appearances Category:Amanda Burton (Earth-101420)/Appearances Category:Eliza Robins (Earth-101420)/Appearances